Attendant (position)
are beings who serve various deities. They have a variety of duties ranging from assisting their deity, teaching them, or keeping them in check. List of Attendants Zuno's Attendants Zuno has own attendants that keep uninvited guests or the ones who don't have an appointment away from Zuno. Guardian Attendants Mr. Popo is an attendant who serves the long lines of Guardians of Earth at The Lookout. He works as a groundskeeper and as a bodyguard to test for physical ability if anyone is worthy of seeking an audience with the guardian of Earth. During the Majin Buu conflict, Mr. Popo saves the current Guardian Dende from the rampaging Super Buu by seizing Dende and hurling him off of the lookout bravely sacrificing himself to save Dende's life. Supreme Kai Attendants Supreme Kais are shown to have attendants. The attendant for the Shin is Kibito, while an unnamed attendant serves Fuwa. These attendants mainly serve as assistants to their superiors, and unlike the God of Destruction attendants, they are weaker than their bosses. In the Dragon Ball Super manga, it is revealed that Supreme Kai attendants possesses Healing powers, though Shin reveals these powers are lost if an attendant is promoted to the position of a Supreme Kai, as Shin laments the fact that he would still possess his healing powers if he was still an attendant, during the battle with Goku Black and Future Zamasu. It is also revealed that Future Zamasu retains his healing powers cause he never became a proper Supreme Kai and was technically still an attendant. The manga further confirms that mortals becoming attendants is canon (at least in the manga), as Future Trunks is revealed to have become an attendant to Future Shin and thus possesses healing powers as a result. It is also shown that even if the Supreme Kai they served has died (as in the case of Future Trunks and Future Zamasu) the attendant retains their healing powers. It should be noted that an attendant may not even be aware of these powers as Future Trunks was unaware of it until he revealed his status as an attendant to the late Future Shin, to Future Shin's main timeline counterpart and Gowasu. Also due to his lack of knowledge and unfamiliarity with those powers, Future Trunks healing abilities were limited, unlike Future Zamasu who could heal Goku Black repeatedly without trouble. However, attendants possessing healing powers as a result of their position only occurs in the manga as both attendants and Supreme Kais possess healing abilities in the anime and Future Trunks only receives instructions from Shin. This also apparently holds true for Chronoa as she heals Xeno Trunks after he is injured during the fight with Demigra in Xenoverse which is not surprising as the Xenoverse series tends to follow the anime more than the manga, though Xeno Trunks is never shown demonstrating heal powers despite being Chronoa's Attendant (though he may only be her attendant unofficially). However, it is possible that she may have possessed these powers when she was still just a Kai and retained them as a Supreme Kai if they were not tied to the position of attendant. However it should be noted that the 2nd Future Warrior does not gain healing powers after becoming Future Zamasu's discipline though his status as a Supreme Kai is dubious as he effectively usurped the position when Future Gowasu was killed. It should also be noted that the warrior may have healing powers as a result of the ritual but is not aware of them as Future Trunks didn't know he possessed them due to being an official apprentice until it was revealed to him by Shin and Gowasu, in the manga. The Future Warrior can use healing Skills in battle such as Energy Zone and Namekians can heal using Emperor's Sign, though the healing effect is tied to those techniques. In Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2, it is revealed that Xeno Trunks was forced to serve as Chronoa's attendant as punishment for his sin of using the Time Machine and altering history, though it is revealed that in reality, Xeno Trunks had committed no crime when he originally used the Time Machine as Chronoa only made it a crime against the natural laws of Universe 7 after Trunks' use of the Time Machine, which resulted in the first time distortion in history of Universe 7. Instead, Chronoa lied to Xeno Trunks about it being a sin as she was in need of an attendant/assistant, though she was surprised that Xeno Trunks would take her words to heart and dedicated himself to working for her to make up for his sin. This shows that even mortals like Xeno Trunks can serve as Attendants to a Supreme Kai. In Xenoverse 2 as part of the Extra Pack 1 DLC, Future Zamasu performs a 24 Hour initiation ritual where they must close their eyes and sit still (similar to the ritual used by Elder Kai as part of his Unlock Ability and it is implied that he may be dancing like Elder Kai did as he can be heard humming, though presumably, he tells the warrior to close their eyes as not to embarrass himself in front of them, however it only serves to official initiate them as Future Zamasu's disciple and may be the same ritual Future Gowasu used to make Future Zamasu his apprentice) for the Future Warrior to make them his official disciple after they complete School Quest: "Lesson 2" of Future Zamasu's Training.Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Zamasu: "Well, it seems you've managed to acclimate yourself to may techniques, despite being nothing but an uncouth monkey. It may be time to officially recognize you as a discipline of mine. However, in order to do so, I will have to perform a lengthy ritual as a part of your initiation. Only those with pious heart and a deep respect for the gods may undertake this ritual... Whether or not you're worthy enough remains to be seen. First I'll need you to prove yourself to me."Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, Future Zamasu: "Good. I suppose that will do. I'll proceed with the ritual, the... Sit over there and close your eyes. Hmm hmm hmm! Don't move! This ritual takes 24 hours. Hmm hmm hmm!... The ritual is complete. You now ought to be one step slightly above the worm you were before. This is the best I can do. Henceforth, you will devote your entire body and mind to serving me." Litee appears in Dragon Ball Fusions and is the attendant Supreme Kai of another dimension. God of Destruction Attendants All of the Gods of Destruction are shown with an attendant following them. Whis is the attendant to Beerus, the God of Destruction for Universe 7, while Vados is the attendant for Champa the God of Destruction for Universe 6. These attendants serve as martial art teachers to their Gods of Destruction and are physically stronger than the Gods. They are tasked with keeping the Gods of Destruction in check and will intervene when the God goes too far. They also perform trivial duties for the Gods of Destruction such as preparing meals for them. All of the attendants seen are Angels, watching over their respective God of Destruction, if the God of Destruction were to die they will cease to function until the next God appears, they also at times watch over the Supreme Kais since their lives are linked to their respective God of Destruction. In Dragon Ball Fusions a character named Neryl appears, Neryl's profile states that she served as an aide for the God of Destruction long ago. Zeno's Attendants Zeno possesses his own attendants that escort him to his desired location and act as his bodyguards, preventing anyone from getting to close to their master. List of Attendants *Zeno's Attendants/Future Zeno's Attendants (Attendants of the Omni-Kings) *God of Destruction Attendants **Awamo (Universe 1) **Sour (Universe 2) **Camparri (Universe 3) **Cognac (Universe 4) **Cukatail (Universe 5) **Vados (Universe 6) **Whis/Future Whis (Universe 7) **Korn (Universe 8) **Mojito (Universe 9) **Kusu (Universe 10) **Marcarita (Universe 11) **Martinu (Universe 12) **Neryl (Unknown Dragon Ball Fusions timeline; formerly) *Attendant/Apprentice Supreme Kais **Fuwa's Attendant (Universe 6) **Kibito/Future Kibito (Universe 7) **Shin/Future Shin (Universe 7; formerly) **Gohan (Universe 7; Old Kai's disciple; formerly) **Future Trunks (Future Universe 7; formerly) **Xeno Trunks (Future Universe 7; Time Patrol) **Zamasu (Universe 10; formerly) **Future Warrior (Future Zamasu's disciple) **Litee (Unknown Dragon Ball Fusions Timeline) *Mr. Popo (Attendant of Earth's Guardian) *Zuno's attendants (Attendants of Zuno) Other Zirloin, Rabanra and Zarbuto are the attendants of the Kamikaze Fireballs. Berryblue is an attendant to Frieza. References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deities